The present invention relates to a method for recording and erasing visible images on cards for repeated use, such as commutation passes, admission cards or pre-paid cards. Commutation passes for transportation systems or admission cards for convention halls or buildings are repeatedly used every day. However, there is no effective means to check abuse thereof for illegal rides or unauthorized entrance. In recent years, a checking method by magnetic cards has been employed in some fields. However, the magnetic checking is not visible, and default in checking is likely to occur due to a trouble of the apparatus. Therefore, such magnetic cards have been inconvenient to both users and administrators.
Magnetic cards and IC cards are used also as various pre-paid papers. Again, the recorded information is not visible, and the amounts used or the remaining amounts can not easily be checked. Therefore, there has been a problems in respect of the guarantee in the content to the users.